


Sinbad's daughter

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Lemon, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“King of the seven seas, Sinbad?” For the second time in one day Violet’s eyes became huge.<br/>“That would be me.” Sinbad nodded.<br/>“That is just…wow.” Violet smiled. “First a Magi and now you. The only way for today to get any better is that my father shows up and takes me home.”<br/>“Well….that is what I am here for.” Sinbad smiled down at her. “I am your father.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judal and Sinbad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Magi or any of the characters, other than my Ocs.  
> Sorry if there is any Oocness.

It had been a long day for the teen, she had been through a lot. All she wanted to do what to go to her bed, so when she found that her bed, well really the whole house, had been burnt down she lose it. Her angry got the better of her and she started to blow stuff up. The teen was over being told what to do and she was over the other girl laughing at her because she was the only magician in the orphanage. And she was over the thugs who burnt her bed. While the teen was having her little moment she fail to notice that there was someone else there, he watched her as she destroyed what she could get her hands on. He noticed that her hair reminded him of someone important but he waved it off, there was no way that they could be related. The teen stop her little fit to see what one of the other girls talking about. She looked up to see what one of the girls was pointing at. She wasn’t should was to think when she saw him. He was powerful she could see that, his face was cute but the rest was far more then cute. His hair was the blackest hair she had ever seen, his eyes on the other hand were the colour of blood. His outfit was a bit out there but then it make him different and she had always like being different. He came down with a small smirk on his face.

 

“Hi, there.” His voice wrapped around her, it was like nothing she had ever heard before. It had a very childlikeness but it was grown up at the same time.  
“Hi.” She smiled back.  
“Your very cute.” He grabbed her hand. “You should come with me.”  
The teen went bright red and for some unknown reason she wanted to go with him. “Okay.”  
His smile grew in size as he started to float upwards pulling her up with him, she felt her bare feet leave the ground. Before she knew it she was above the buildings, she started to giggle.  
“This is awesome,” she yelled then much quieter, “You must be a powerful Magician.”  
“Of course, I am a Magi.” He was so proud.  
“Oh I’m so sorry.” Her eyes went huge and round.  
“For what?” the Magi asked.  
“Because I was told that all Magis were old and so not cool.” She started to blush. “But you’re not that at all.”  
The Magi sat them both down on a roof top. “So you think I’m cool?”  
“You are awesome, amazing, astonishing, marvellous and wonderful.” She laughed. “You are so powerful and you can do thing like fly!”  
The Magi grabbed the teen and started dance with her, both of them laughing. “So could you, if you wanted too.”  
She seemed to get a little sad and the Magi worry if he said thing the wrong. “I’m not allowed to use magic where I live, the adults down seem to like it ever much.”  
“Why not?” He demanded.  
“I don’t know, but when I turn eighteen I going to find out all I can!” The teen started to get very passionate.  
“How old are you?” The Magi laughed.  
“Fourteen, four more years.” She signed.  
“I’m seventeen.” The Magi smiled. She smiled back.  
“I have to get back, I’m already going to be in trouble as it is,” she saw the Magi getting upset, “but we should do this again.”  
“Yes,” The Magi nodded.  
“Okay, come on I’ll take you back.” He held out his hand out for her. Grabbing his hand she felt herself lifted up, she could stop herself from laughing, the Magi joined in. But all too soon they were back at the half burnt house. And the Magi had to go.  
“Wait,” she called as he went to leave. He looked back at her. “I’m Violet.”  
“Judal.” Then he was gone.

 

“Violet!” the head of the orphanage yelled when she saw her. “Where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you all over!” Violet was about to something.  
“Never mind, there is someone here to see you.” She grabbed the teen’s arm and pulled over to a man with the same colour hair as hers. When he turned and smiled at them she saw that they had the same eyes too.  
“Why hello there.” His smile was so kind.  
“This is Violet, sir.” The woman bowed forcing the teen with her.  
“Please,” the male said, “don’t bow.”  
“Mmmmm….Sorry but who are you?” Violet asked, which caused the woman to get angry.  
“Oh how rude of me,” the male laughed, “I’m Sinbad.”  
“King of the seven seas, Sinbad?” For the second time in one day Violet’s eyes became huge.  
“That would be me.” Sinbad nodded.  
“That is just…wow.” Violet smiled. “First a Magi and now you. The only way for today to get any better is that my father shows up and takes me home.”  
“Well….that is what I am here for.” Sinbad smiled down at her. “I am your father.”  
“What? But your like twenty-eight, your fourteen year older than me! Aren’t you a bit young to have a kid my age?” Violet had no idea what was going on.  
“Yeah, I got drunk and well……well I really like my women……and your mother was so beautiful……and one thing led to another.” Sinbad looked like he didn’t want to be saying this.  
“That how mum said that it went down too,” Violet muttered to herself. She ran straight into Sinbad’s arms, giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. Sinbad took Violet to Sindria where she spent about a year there, Sin had her learn how to use magic properly, and he told her stories of when he was younger. As much as she loved her new home, she wanted to go and explore herself. A year after move to Sindria Violet asked Sin if she could go on her own adventures and to her surprise he was more than happy to let her go. Sin made sure that she had everything that she needed before he let her go.


	2. Freedom and Lust

Violet didn’t know where to start. She had so much freedom, more than she did with either her mother or the orphanage, she wasn’t sure what she should do. So she just started at a random town and went from there. She travelled to the Reim Empire, all the way through to the Kou Empire. She meant many important people. The Reim’s Magi, the traveling Magi, a man named Mu Alexius and his group of Fanalis, she just loved that, thought that he was one of the coolest man alive, she met all four of the Kou Empire’s princes and two of its princesses, they were all very different from each other. But through it all, the whole time, she never met someone who made her feel the way that Judal did that day, she hadn’t seen his since that day though she wished that she did. After about two year of traveling she decided to go home, she send word to Sin and he send her a whole ship and an apology for not coming and getting her himself. They were about half-a-day away from Sindria when there was a bang above her, she moved above deck to see what was going on. There was ice all over the deck, all the guards where standing in a circle with a black hair male in the middle. There was black and white ruhks everywhere, Violet had a good look at the male into middle of the deck. His long black hair had been place into a very impressive braid. He had a small half shirt on with a white scarf like thing over the top of his half-top, his trousers sitting low on his hips, showing off his well-toned body. Blushing, Violet looked up, she blinked a few time. The male in front her, wore a sexy grin on his somewhat childish face but that isn’t what stopped her. It was the fact that she knew him. His blood red ringed eyes looked around the boat before they landed on her. His whole face lit up like a child being told they can have everything in a lolly/toy store.

“Violet!” He walked over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, before she could do anything he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, when they pulled a part she notice that that weren’t on the boat anymore.

“Hey, Judal.” She smiled up at him. He took her by the hand and led her to the huge bed in the room, the whole room was the colours of red, black, gold and purple. “I take it that is your room.”

He grinned at her, he sat down on his bed and pulled her into his lap. Burying his face into her violet hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over his head to his bed, she saw a massive amount of pillows, all sitting at the top of the bed. His doonas looked to be thick and heavy. Violet could feel Judal laughing, she looked down at him with a little smile on her face. His lips met hers, somewhere in the kiss Judal had flipped her, so that she was laying on the bed. His body was heavy against hers but she liked it, she felt him push his hips between her legs, forcing them a part. She knew what Judal wanted, she felt her heart beat speed up. Judal pulled away, looking down at her, he placed his hand on her bright red cheek.

“If you don’t want to…” Judal looked away, she knew that they have only met twice now and that if he only wanted her from was sex, she would have her heart broken but she had never felt like this before.

“No…” she started. “I want too. I want you to be my first.”

The blush on her face grew, getting darker. Judal’s eyes widened for a slit second before he descend on her lips with his own. One of his hands moved and grabbed a hold of the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Violet grabbed his shirt and pulled it off along with his scarf, Judal undid her half corset. Pulling away from her lips, he moved down her body placing his mouth over one of her breast, sucking and licking. She moaned, closing her eyes. Judal pushed her shorts off, Violet arched her back. She needed more. She felt something large at her entrance, he pushed into her slowly. She wiggled, needing him to move faster. Getting the hint, Judal sped up, pulling almost the whole way out then shoving all the way back in. Hearing Violet scream in pleasure, Judal moved to keep hitting the same spot over and over again until she couldn’t take anymore. Screaming his name she hit her climax, feeling her tighten around him, Judal rode his climax out, not stopping until he was completely finished. Pulling out of her, he moved them both under the doonas. Just as she fell asleep in his arms Judal whispered to her.

“You know I am never letting you go now.”

 

Meanwhile….

“Sinbad!” Ja’far burst into Sinbad’s room. Said man was having a little fun with a beautiful woman. “It is Violet’s ship!”

“Sorry!” Sinbad yelled as he jumped out of bed, throwing on some clothes and running out the door. Ja’far followed Sinbad as he ran as fast as he could. Upon seeing her ship, he knew why Ja’far had gotten him straight away.

“Where is she?!” Sinbad demanded, afraid that she was dead or lost out at sea.

“We are so sorry, our king.” The head guard bowed to Sinbad. “But it was Judal. He attacked us. The Princess was below deck at the time, she had come up to see what was happening. Judal saw her, called her by her name and then kissed her and before we could do anything they disappeared.”

Sinbad’s right eyes started to twitch. “KISSED?! HE KISSED HER?! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ONE THAT PERPERVERTED FALLEN MAG!!! HOW DARE HE THINK OF TOUCHING MY LITTLE VIOLET?!”


	3. Waking up and Going home.

Morning….

Violet to the smell of fried peaches, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She pulled herself out of bed and moved towards the smell where she found Judal fully dressed. He turned around and yet again his face lit up like a child in a candy store. Violet blushed knowing that she was the reason behind his happiness.

“Violet, you’re up!” He moved over quickly to her and kissed her, he tasted like peaches.

“Good morning to you too.” She kissed him back.

“Here.” Judal handed her a plate with fried peaches.

“Peaches!” she grabbed one and ate it, she had to have another and another until they were all gone.

“So you liked them?” Judal was worried that she only ate them because she was hungry.

“Liked them? No. I Love Them!” She hugged him, they lips meeting again. He tasted like the peaches she just ate. Judal lifted both of them up and floated back to the bed, he pulled away from her and started down her neck. That was when she realized she was naked, Judal found one of her breast and started to suck. She closed her eyes and wrapped herself around him. Placing his hands on her hips Judal pushed into to her and bounded her up and down on him. She pressed her lips against his, only pulling away when she hit her climax. Judal keep making love to her all morning long.

Waking up in Judal’s arms, Violet realized that Sinbad was probably worried sick about her. She pulled herself out of bed, got dressed, kissed Judal on head and out on the Judal private patio. She looked up at the night, then started to float.

“Violet?” She looked back to see Judal staring up at her. “Where are you going?”

“Judal.” She allowed herself to drop back down and with sad eyes she looked at him. “I have go home, my dad is probably worried sick.”

Judal looked as if he was about to cry, Violet hugged him. “I would stay with you but I have to let me Dad know I’m safe, up till now I only had him.”

“Up till now?” Judal pulled her into a tighter hug.

“I have you now.” She looked up at him. “Don’t I?”

Judal kissed her, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his strong waist. “Yes, you do…. I will take you home. It will be a lot faster.”

Violet nodded, if it meant that she could spend that much more time with him. Judal kissed her again but when she pulled away this time they were in Sindria. In the palace. In Sinbad’s room. She froze, what if Sinbad was in the room, he is already going to kill her. She got down from Judal and was about to leave the room when the sound of the doorknob moving, Violet grabbed Judal and ran behind some curtains.

“When I get my hands on that Magi, I am going to ring his throat with my own bare hands.” Sinbad sounded angry. Judal looked down at her, she shrugged.

“Sin, we will find her.” Ja’far sounded worried. Violet fist balled at the sides, if he wasn’t going to tell Sin how he felt he should just piss off and stop making life harder for Sin. Judal wrapped an arm around Violet’s waist and pulled her into him just slightly. She started to relax when the curtain was pulled away and Ja’far was in front of them. Judal started to laugh but stopped when Violet was pulled away from him by Sinbad. Violet knew that the only way they’d both get out of this was if she started to cry. So that is what she did.

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” She screamed before kicking Ja’far in the shin and running for it. Just as she turned around the corner she saw Judal give her a cocky smirk and vanish. She found her room and barricaded herself in. She hid out in her room for a few hour before anyone found her.

“Violet?” There was a knock on the door. “Violet, Sin is really worried about you.”

“Go away, Ja’far!” She yelled before starting to cry. “It’s all your fault!”

One by one all of the Generals tried but she sent them all away. It was time for dinner when the last knock on the door came.

“Vi?” Sin’s voice was soft and caring. “Vi, honey? I just want to talk you.”

Violet opened the door a little and had a little looked around to make sure that no one else was with him. She let him in. He pulled her into a hug, she felt him start to cry.

“Dad?” he didn’t reply. “Papa?”

“I’m so sorry.” Sin pulled away and fell onto his knees. “I am so sorry I didn’t protect you that I didn’t keep you safe.”

“Papa it wasn’t your fault.” She hugged him. “Papa, I love you.”

“I love you too Vi.” He pulled her tighter. They stayed there in each others arms, she knew that Sin needed to hold her.

“Papa can I sleep with you tonight?” Violet didn’t want to be asleep alone.

“Of course, Vi” Sin stood up and pulled her towards the door. “Now let’s get something to eat.”

“Okay.”


	4. Sinbad's Beach and The News.

“Violet?” Ja’far looked up from his work.

“You need to tell him!” She was over him keeping it a secret.

“I don’t know what you are talking about—”

“You are in love with my Papa!” Ja’far fell off his chair.

“How did you know?!” He stare at her with shocked eyes.

“I just do!” She turned to leave. “And if you don’t tell him by tonight I will.”

Ja’far was left staring blanking after her. Getting up, he brushed himself off and went to go find Sinbad.

 

Violet used this as a way to get away from the island, she had been there for a month now and she was bored. She loved Sindria but there wasn’t much to do in the palace. Violet snuck out of the palace and on to Sin’s private breach. She was just laying there when it got cold, her eyes snapped open. She saw Judal standing over her, he was grinning. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to sit down next to her, he did just that.

“So the idiot king is your father then.” He didn’t say it like a question but she nodded anyway. “That explains a lot.”

He rolled on to his side, looking at her. “It doesn’t change anything.”

She looked at him and grabbed his hand. “Judal I love you.”

Judal looked so shocked. “…I love you too…”

“I know.” She kissed him, Judal pulled her into him and held on to her until the sun set, she fell asleep in his arms.

 

She woke up in her bed, she rolled over to find a very large body next to her, she looked up to she that in was Sinbad.

“I see you are awake then?” he laughed.

“How did I get here?” Violet curled up closer to him.

“I found you asleep on my breach, so I brought you back here.” Sin wrapped his arms around her.

“Papa.”

“Yes Vi.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Violet stood on her father’s beach, she knew that he was going to show up tonight. She knew that what she was doing was wrong but she needed to be near Judal. She heard his laugh before she saw, she turned to see him standing behind her.

“What so funny?” Judal just shook him head. He walked over to her, they lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her hips. They stood there for a little bit before Judal pulled away and they started to float.

“Violet!” Sinbad’s voice came from under her, Violet looked down she didn’t realized they had gotten so high.

“Sorry papa but I—” Violet started.

“Violet, if you don’t come down now I will come up there and bring you back.” Sin pulled out his sword.

“It will die if you take her away from me.” Judal warned. Sin stopped, he looked at Judal.

“Without my Rukh it can’t survived.”

“What are you talking about?” Judal didn’t answer her.

“Judal!” He looked at her. “Put me down now!”

Judal did as he was told and they were back on the ground. Sin made a move towards her but Judal got in the way.

“You know that I came here because she my daughter not because she is…” Sinbad looked at Violet.

“I know but it will die without my Rukh.” Judal wouldn’t move out of the way.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Violet screamed, she was over them talking about her like she wasn’t there.

“Vi.” Sin voice was soft. “I went to your room to tell you but you weren’t there.”

“Tell me what?” She moved around Judal and closer to Sin.

“You’re pregnant.” Sin pulled her into hug.

“WHAT?!” This could be happening! I’m still a kid! “Papa?”

“Yes Vi?” He kept her close to him.

“What am I going to do? I’m so scared!” She hugged her father.

“Come with me.” It was Judal who spoke, Violet turned her head so that she could see him. “It will die without me.”

Violet didn’t know why but she couldn’t let that happen. She already loved her baby with all her might but she needed her papa right now. “Judal, I need my Papa right now. I can’t do this without him.”

Judal stood there unsure of what to do. Sin took a deep breath. “Why don’t you come and stay here for a while? But if you do anything that will hurt Vi or my country and I will have you thrown in prison.”

Judal nodded. Sin lead Violet back to the palace and to her room, Sin let Judal stay with her when he explain that the child needs both of their Ruhks or they was a chance that not only will the child die but Violet as well.

 


End file.
